


Hottest Video on the Echonet

by He11Haven



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Comedy, F/M, Loving Sex, Recording, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: So you want to hear a story?Zane the operator manages to save Maya from the god twins after opening the first vault. They end up finding they have feelings for each other and have only a small accident turning off his Echo-net recorder when they decide to fuck like rabbits, who's watching? well after Troy and Tyreen get the signal. Everyone.
Relationships: zane flynt / maya (borderlands
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Hottest Video on the Echonet

Lighthouse on the Sea - I Fight Dragons  
I’m no Hero, I’m no Savior, I’m no star  
No, it seems my dreams are smaller now by far

Lighthouse on the Sea  
That’s all I want to be  
I want to lead you safe to shore.

SO! You want to hear a story? Good. This is a tale of a backwater pit of a planet on the rim edge ass of the universe, this planet is called Pandora. The planet’s surface is infested with wondrous treasure troves called vaults, they are filled with power, money, guns, and most importantly dangerous and deadly monsters.

Two villains named Tyreen and Troy, the twin siren leeches are looking for these vaults. They lead an army of crazed fanatic followers called the Children of the Vault. 

Though there are those who stand against them, people even crazier than most, these fools charge headfirst into danger, seeking to get into these vaults before the self proclaiming god twins. 

Some call these people heroes, others call them bandits or fools. But me, I call them Vault hunters.

We don’t start this story on Pandora with the vault hunters though, instead it starts on a planet called Prometha. This isn’t a story about vault monsters and god twins, it’s a story about a single Siren monk and an Irish Operative, and the time he shot her.

Ava and Maya, Troy and Tryeen were in something of a stalemate, Maya had her pistol up against the male god-king’s head, Ava in a similar situation. All four standing silently after Tyreen had just siphoned the energies of the great vault guardian called the Ravager. Her red energies still lingered in the air, a thin mist of crimson that trailed towards her eyes and mouth, still turned up in a confident smirk. 

“Listen cupcake, you just watched me eat an eon old monster. Do you really think you’re in any position to be making demands here?” The face of the Children of the Vault smirked, Tyreen, the god queen. She flipped her white hair up out of her eyes and pressed the but of her gun closer to the temple of Maya’s apprentice. “Now be a good girl and hand over my brother, Otherwise ankle biter here gets to see what the center of the sun looks like.”

The villainess could make good on that promise too, having the ability to teleport anyone anywhere and just recently powered up nice and good by the dead vault creature, Maya couldn’t take chances.

“Touch her and I show boy toy Troy here exactly what happens when I phaselock someone's head from their neck.” Maya grit her teeth and hoped she wouldn’t have to make good on that promise.

“Ty..” Troy sounded nervous, one of his hands coming up to his neck, glad to feel it’s still there.

“Shut up!” Tyreen growled at him. “Is that what we’re doing?” her attention back on the Siren opposite of her. “Trading quippy one liner threats? Because you and I both know you can’t make good on them, if you touch him, I kill you and the girl and then eat all three of you. I’m feeling hungry too, cupcake.”

Troy looked a little hurt for a second but when he saw how Maya sweat under that thread he seemed to calm down. 

A tense second passed, each ticking of the clock lingers longer and longer.

Each second felt like an hour.

“Well?” Tyreen rolled her eyes lazily tapping the barrel of her gun against the temple of her hostage. “Tick tock, cupcake.”

“Fuck you.” The blue haired Siren growled.

“Ooo, clever, who writes your material? I’ll have to feed them to the skags later.” 

“Ty, fucking kill her already!” Troy yelled towards his sister

“Shut up and let me work!” She countered with just a perfect amount of venom. 

Troy’s hand came up to pull the blue haired Siren’s hand away from his throat, only hoping to give Tyreen a better shot of the woman holding him hostage, the white haired Siren taking aim at the woman across from her. 

Something changed though, the second his hand wrapped around his captor’s wrist he felt the same sensation he felt when draining life some his sister, and he felt her grip weaken.

From there it was obvious what he needed to do, it started slowly but he could feel every bit of her power leave her body, her life essence move from her body to his. The draining sensation feeling for him like his whole body was becoming rested, full, warm. For her it was like her chest was being ripped out of her body, her skin tight and cold all over her body. 

“Maya!” Ava called out from the other side of the room.

“Ava!” Maya whimpered, her voice weak but still reaching the smaller child. Each breath hurt, each word crawling up her throat like sandpaper. “Be… Ready….” 

Maya closed her eyes, no they were open, darkness was creeping in at the edges, her vision blurring, water forming at the corners. She didn’t want to die, she realized.

Sure this life was hard, she had struggled so much and fought so hard, there were so many times she thought she was going to die. The monastery, the train crash, fighting the Warrior. She thought for so long that she had made peace.

But now the time was here, she couldn’t breath in, feeling like her lungs had stopped. One tear rolled down her cheek, she could swear she could hear Ava screaming her name somewhere but it was distant. She didn’t want to die, Ava still needed her, Lilith still needed her, the vault hunters she had guided here…

She was scared, so very scared. 

She was cold, very, very cold.

Another tear streamed down her cheek, she didn’t even get to say goodbye.

A loud bang echoed throughout the small room. Maya’s vision focused only for a second to see blood coming out of her chest, Troy’s too. She was falling backwards and in the seconds it took her to fall she could see Troy being shot again in the shoulder before he brought his metal hand up and blocked three more bullets from hitting him. Then Tyreen getting hit once, letting Ava fall from her grasp.

“You couldn’t have seen this turnin’ out how it did.” Putting his scope down and smirking along the length of his sniper barrel, Zane, the operative made eye contact with the female god twin. “Ouch, you two are uglier in person, now which of you mingy little fecks are the Siren, never killed a siren before.”

“You fuck! You shot me!” Troy held the bullet wound in his chest, missing anything important unfortunately, blood pooling around his fingers. “You’re dead!”

“Troy, down boy.” Tyreen growled, grabbing her brother’s shoulder. “We got what we wanted, and the vault thief just killed cupcake there for us.” Her eyes looking down at the writhing body of the blue haired siren. “Let’s go.”

Her firm tone left no room for discussion. Troy seemed like he didn’t want to but seeing as that was his ride, he had to go with her. 

In a red beam of energy the two twins were gone.

“Well that went better than expected.” Zane muttered, but when his eyes looked up from his gun and over at Ava leaning over Maya’s still squirming body and holding the dying siren’s head. “Shite..” 

Running over to her and sliding on his knees until he was looking at the bullet wound in her chest, a clean and clear shot right through her lungs. “You shot her!” Ava Growled.

“Shut it, brat. Get to the surface, call Lilith!” Zane ordered, Ava looked like she wanted to yell more. “Go!” He shouted and finally the small girl got up, leaving Maya in the killer’s hands to get to a place she can call for help.

“Vault… hunter…” Maya breathed, her voice weak and shaky. 

“Hush now dearie, you aren’t dying today. I only kill bad guys, or if I get paid to… or if I feel like it. But right now you aren’t checkin’ any of those boxes so buck up.” His hand went to the hole in her chest, hands pressing hard and making the woman wince.

“Fuck!” She cursed, hand coming up and laying on top of his. “Buy me a drink first, Sailor. Getting a bit handsy aren’t you?” She looked away and then back at him. 

Maya coughed, blood splattering over her chin and spilling out over her cheek. 

“I’ll buy you the whole feckin’ bar if you don’t make me explain shooting you to Lilith or Ellie.” He smirked down at her. The siren smiled up at him with a humorous grin. 

“Yeah? What will you-” She started coughing again. “Ouch, my internal bleeding.” 

“Quiet now, love, help will be here soon.” Zane noticed she was looking pale, the colour fading from her face, her pupils blown out even in the bright room. The blood seeping through his fingers was slowing and he fears it wasn’t because she was healing. 

“Zane.. take care of Ava.. please.” Her voice was only a whisper, like she was falling asleep.

“Feck no, hate that brat, she’s your problem not mine.”

“Zane…”

He let out a sigh. “No, I won’t hear it.”

“You have to promise me.” Her hand left his and went up to his face, bloody fingers trailing over his cheek and getting the whtie hair of his beard a tinge of red. “Please.”

Her hand fell, laying limpy on her chest over top his. A tear rolling down her cheek and mixing with the blood on her face. “I promise.” He muttered, taking her hand in his free one, still keeping pressure on the wound. “I’ll look after her.”

Maya closed her eyes, tears peeking out from the corners. “Thank you… Vault hunter.” She let out a breath and Zane could feel the blood curdling in her lungs. 

“She thinks you’re cute, you know.” Maya muttered, a weird, pained smile on her face. “We talked about you when we first got-” She started coughing, just a loud clearing of her throat that made her eyes open. Zane wiped some new fresh blood off her lips. “To the ship… She likes your beard.”

“Sounds like you like my beard, love.” He smirked and wiped a tear off her cheek.

“Sue me, sailor. I have a thing for older guys.” She chuckled but that only caused her to wince in pain.

“Alright calm down. Rest.” His hand grabbed hers, holding her close. “Besides I’m not ‘older’, I’m ancient compared to you and the girl.”

“Mmm fuck me up, grandpa.” Her smile grew a size larger.

“Okay not that old, jeez, I should shoot you again.” He was smiling too now.

Maya closed her eyes, letting out that gurgling breath as Zane felt her body shudder. “Hey keep them eyes open girly, don’t give out on me yet!” She didn’t respond so he got more frantic, starting to give the dying siren chest compressions. “Mother fecker, you better not die on me, I actually give a damn this time!” 

There was no response.

“Maya!” Nothing. “Maya!” He shouted even more frantically, but again she was silent, the camera panning back towards the entrance of the vault with the ground breaking open to reveal everyone from Sanctuary 3 coming to their rescue, Zane just hoped it wasn’t too late.

3 weeks later.

Ava tapped the glass in front of her, sitting beside the operative who had shot her mentor. “Water, really?”

Zane couldn’t help but smile at that. “I said I’d take you out fer a drink when you were old enough, didn’t say a drink of what.”

Ava rolled her eyes at that, the two sitting quietly together. Moxxi bar was quiet tonight, everyone working overtime at Lilith’s behest. Zane and the other vault hunters had time off, most spent it on other planets doing side jobs but Zane wasn’t really in the mood for fun romps through other lands.

Losing someone never really got to him, but with Maya it felt different he had grown fond of her. They had only spent a small time together but she was pretty fun, easy going, and the kind of girl that liked to see midgets explode in corrosive visera. 

It wasn’t easy, the memory of shooting her, sure he’d tried to miss everything vital, but with her and Troy thrashing about… he let out another sigh and tapped the table for Moxxi to bring him another drink. 

“This is the last one, Sugar, then you’re cut off.” She warned, even her doting voice was slurred with a sexy pur.

“I’ll take the next one he orders then.” Ava cut in, to which got her a disapproving face from Zane.

He pulled down on her hood covering her face and messing up her hair. “You can drink when you kill your first skag, until then its water and apple juice fer you.”

“I’m old enough to do a lot of things.” Ava wiggled her eyebrows at the drunken irishman.

“I’m not getting within ten feet of that.” Zane scoffed, putting the cup up to his lips.

“What about ten inches then, eh?” Ava seemed more interested than ever now. 

“That’s it, you’re cut off too.” Moxxi chided and took away the bottle of water laid out for the younger girl and looked sternly down at the young woman. “It’s past your bedtime, Sugar. Off to bed now.”

“It’s like 8 on Athenas right now.” Ava whined, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

“Exactly, past your bedtime.” Moxxi smirked, she took a second and leaned back, putting her finger on her lips and smearing a little red lipstick on the tip. “You know, if you run along, I might let a flask go missing.”

That got the young woman’s attention, who had no doubt never drank before and certainly wouldn’t know the difference between alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. She looked longingly at the older man next to her, she clearly wanted to stay.

“How about you and I play pranks on Clap-trap tomorrow, eh? I still have a few days off.” He offered. There was a hint to his voice like he might be suggesting more, though honestly it was just a tease to try and let her down easy.

When she was gone, he looked over at Moxxi who just shrugged at him. “I’m not giving her booze. You going to spend your day with her, sugar?”

“Feck no.” He thought about that. “Maybe…” When she gave him a look, he shrugged. “I don’t know, I did promise to look out for her.”

"Sugar… you don't have to-" she started but was cut off by the smirking Irishman downing his scotch. Leaning back to the point that the ice cubes tumbled out over his face and clattered against the floor.

"Oh look at that, my drink's empty." He coughed clearing his lungs of the biting warm liquor. "God this drink is sitting like making love in the back of a technical." He waited for the harlequin bartender to get it. Until he clarified. "Not fucking well." 

He got up, pushing his chair back and tossing a few stay bills onto the counter. "Keep the change, and regardless just tell me it wasn't enough in the morning, you deserve it." 

He didn't get to stand up though, his chaired pushed back in by someone behind him.

"So fucking in the back of a technical? I'm more of a cyclone kind of gal myself." The voice made him wince, looking up to see Maya standing up behind him, leaning up against the back of his chair, a bright smile on her face.

Her features were still pale. But there was colour returning to her cheeks, even if it was clear that she was over exerting herself to still be working. 

"Maya, should you be out of the infirmary?" Moxxi quirked her head.

"Eh, I'm fine, Tannis started to mumble about my hair tasting like grapes and I had to leave." She shuddered thinking of her time in recovery. "I need something cheap and strong."

"Oh no, lass, you're not drinking." Zane chided, a little hiccup to his words that gave him very little credibility. 

"Okay, dad. Listen I'm on a heavy dosage of painkillers and one drink is going to *fuck* me *up*, and I'm not going to pass up that kind of opportunity." 

She tapped the table and Moxxi just shrugged pouring her a drink. "You're a big girl, I believe in you but you're only going to make me put out so much, sugar." 

"Moxxi, no one likes a tease." Maya chided which got a laugh from the bartender walking away. 

Maya sat down beside Zane, who couldn’t meet her eyes. She only raised an eyebrow at him but happily sipped the drink in front of her. Zane was drinking scotch on the rocks while Mya had ordered some milky, creamy drink made mostly out of coconut milk and vodka.

“So Sailor, you didn’t feel like a trip to Eden-6? I hear the crew is watching some kind of cock fight between monkeys and dinosaurs.” That seemed to get Zanes attention and he raised the eyebrow of his good eye at her. “Which I lowkey hope means that Flak is going to come back with a new cute pet, but I think Maurice will eat whatever he brings, sadly.”

“That beautiful Dino-bastard, he can eat anything, and I mean anything. Watched him eat an entire Malwan rifle, whole thing, didn’t even flinch when he got to the pyrotank, it was a ting of beauty.” Zane shook his head. Bringing the glass up to his lips and trying to slyly look over at the woman beside him, she noticed of course. His gaze flinched away.

“Didn’t take you for the shy type, sailor. Not a whole lot of experience in your old age, or do you just not like me?” though her face betrayed no ill will.

"Is this like a variation on the 'something in your pocket' gag? I give it a 4/10 could be better, needs a little workshopping but has some potential." He shrugged setting his glass on the counter. 

She wasn’t going to let him off that easily and made it clear she was waiting for him to answer before she started talking again. He ran his finger over the rim of his glass, eyeing the opaque brown liquid. “What do you want from me, Maya?”

“I wanna know why you won't look at me.” She looked more sternly now. “I’m still here, you didn’t even hit anything important, I’ll be back fighting in a few weeks.” Her brow furrowed. “I don’t need to feel guilty about me, Zane.”

“Lass you’re going to need to need at least five more of-” He tapped the rim of his glass “These, before I’m im going to start balling about my feelin’s”

Maya raised her hand and motioned for the bartender “Moxxi!”

The two shared a few drinks swapping stories about vault hunting and adventuring. Mostly Zane asking about handsome Jack and Maya asking about what the other worlds were like. The bar got busy and petered out around them, the tide of customers trickling to a slow in the wee hours of the morning. 

“Alright you two, closing time, girls got to get her beauty sleep.” Moxxi called from the wooden table, cleaning it off with a towel. 

“Alrighty then.” Zane pushed back from the bar, nearly tripping over his own legs and having to be held up by the smaller Siren woman. 

“Whoa there, Sailor. Here, grab on, I’ll get you back home.” She had a deep flush to her cheeks, clearly swaying herself but she was at least slightly more stable than he was. 

“Feckin, I’m fine, I got drunker than this before my middle school graduation.” He hiccuped and tried to push himself off the siren.

“You’re kidding.” She chuckled, letting the tall Irishman stand on his own two, unreliable feet.

“Of course!” He bellowed. “I never graduated middle school, are you crazy?”

“Alright Sailor, off to bed now.” She pushed him forward, lightly, but firmly. Which of course made him stumble out of the bar.

Both vault hunters stumbled through the pipewords of Sanctuary 3, giggling at nothing in particular until the sliding door of his room opened with a whooshing sound. She looked around at the decorations of his living quarters. A Moxxi’s sign, a skag head, a vault symbol. It was a pretty nice place, with a lot of military and mechanical gear, some guns taken apart and tinkered with.

“Little angel singing me off to sleep.” Zane muttered, his eyes lidded and a dopey smile spread across his face, laying down on his bed, propped up against a wall. “What’s loookin’ good cookin’?”

Maya smirked at him and sat down on the foot of his bed, a respectable distance between them as she laid back. She let the robe and her hood fall backwards acting more like a blanket for her to lay on.

“Hey Sailor, gills wet enough to talk now?” Her smirk turned playful as her eyes roamed over his body, clearly checking the older man out.

He was maybe ten, or perhaps fifteen years her senior, sure they were both pretty old by Pandora's standards but he was starting to see his gray years. She was still young and beautiful. As all Sirens would stay. His look turned sour.

“Ey, let’s not talk about dumb shite, c’mon something funner, whats your favorite colour, lass?” 

Her look was partially annoyed but she didn’t miss a beat. “Blue, obviously. My turn; why won't you look at me, I’m not ugly.”

“That’s a high bar you’ve set fer yourself there.” He smirked but she looked even more intently at him, moving to her hands and knees and raising her butt in the air. She looked like she might try and pounce on him, like a cat, but instead she started to crawl towards him. “Whoa, what are you doing?”

“Why won’t you meet my eyes, Zane?” She got closer to the point she was staring directly into his face, forcing him to make eye contact with her.

Through them it was all laid bare. There was a sense of shame, of embarrassment and a certain level of desire behind it all. She smiled at that, a confident smirk that made her swell with pride, she pulled back from him. 

“So you like me too then.” It was a statement and a question, but more a statement.

Zane let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair and letting out a small hiccup, the room starting to sway in his vision. “Ya caught me, like a pig in the chicken pen, not exactly subtle am I?” He shrugged. “Yeah, I realized it when I thought I’d offed ya.”

“Liked feeling me up that much?” she puffed out her lithe chest for emphasis.

He smiled, looking a little more confident with the honest answer to this, taking some pride in it even if there was shame there too. “Nah, I got scared I was going to lose ya.” He shrugged, reaching out with his hand and taking her chin in it, pulling her back down so that their faces were inches apart. “Turns out I have a thing fer cute girls who kick ass.”

“Sweet words, Sailor” her words were hot, sultry breaths wafting over his lips. They smelt like sugary vodka. He wondered if her lips tasted the same. “Got any proof to back ‘em up?”

“Do two midgets fit in a goliath's ribcage?” he asked as if the answer was evident. Whatever it meant it worked.

“Fucking kiss me you asshole!” Pulling him forward, their lips locked together, all tongue and teeth, noses bending against each other while their hands grabbed at one another's shoulders and cheeks, embiebing the lustful cocktail of their mixed alcoholic breath.

They parted only for a second, a stick web of saliva holding them together when Maya desperately gasped in a breath. They dove back together, Zane’s arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her up, pushing her back onto the bed so he could lay down on top of her. 

She gasped, taking her hand up from his face and grabbing at his hair, pulling him deeper into the hungry lust filled meeting of their lips. One of his hands following suit and trailing down from her jawline to the crux of her neck and shoulder, thumb hooking around her throat and closing his hand around it.

Another gasp, this time it filtered into a moan, devoured by his waiting maw, she broke the kiss to bite her lower lip. She was giving him her best ‘fuck me’ eyes, hand coming up to grab onto the one around her neck, but not pulling him away, urging him on instead.

“You have a grip like a girl.” She teased, giving him a playful wink.

“Have you met the women on this ship? That’s a compliment.” He shot back, leaning down and biting her lower lip, pulling it back while his eyes kept that lustful stare locked with her.

When he let her lip snap back, he put most of his weight on his knees, straddling her waist and pressing the growing bulge in his pants against her stomach. His other hand trailing down her cheek, neck, shoulder, drawing ever closer to the bump of her chest. 

There was a drawing tension making her arch her back trying to press herself into his palm. He jumped the distance, grabbing ahold of her soft, squishy tit. Hard enough to make her gasp at the sudden bite of pleasurable pain. Her mouth hanging open in a mix of the two sensations. “Fuck~” She breathed.

“Like that do you?” He teased, taking his hand off her throat only enough that he could pull up her shirt, revealing a nice silky if plain black bra. Along with the half of her body still covered in curling blue tattoos. 

“You bet that tight ass I do.” He smirked, hands roaming down his chest and wrapping around him to grab his, as she put it`, tight ass. “Damn you have a cute butt, sure you don’t want me on top? I have some fun toys that would be perfect for you.”

“A tempting offer, how about I stuff you like a turkey on thanksgiving and you return the favour later?” He smirked, twisting the supple fleshy tit in his hands, the sensation rocking her like, well a rocket, and making her shiver down to her core.

“Fuck, Sailor, keep treating me like this and I’ll do whatever you want.” She bit her lip, reaching up and taking the hem of her robe still on her chest, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side.

Zane followed suit quickly, grabbing his jacket and rolling it over his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground off the edge of the mattress. Then he pulled up his shirt revealing the scarred, mess of chiseled abs, then his massive chest and bulging arms. He wasn’t built like like some of the other men on the ship but fuck he looked good with his shirt off.

She trailed her nails over his chest, drawing the lines of her muscularity. “Mmm, everything I hoped for and more.” She mused.

Zane raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment, instead moving just outside of her grip, much to her disappointment. Though when she saw exactly what he was planning she couldn’t help but feel a giddy excitement burst through her, making her heart pound as he grabbed at the crotch of her leggings with both hands.

A loud ripping sound echoed in the small confines of his room, a huge hole torn in the front of her tight black leggings. He wasn’t done with her yet, he grabbed a little lower, maya flinched when a cold waft of air tickled at her asscheeks, another hole in the back of her leggings opening up.

“D-daring aren’t we?” She asked, a little bit of nerves creeping into her tone. 

“Nervous aren’t we?” He counted, hand trailing over the wetness growing in her now exposed black panties. “Someone’s excited.”

Her hand moved to the growing bulge in his pants, palming the length, teeth digging harder into her lip. “Someone sure is.” She countered. 

Grabbing her by the hips, Zane lifted his partner into the air and got her up onto her shakey, nervous legs. Lifting up one of them so her knee was up on the bed, spreading her out and letting him see the huge hole he had made that her entire ass was sticking out of now. He grabbed the thin line of fabric still covering her holes.

“Wait!” She shouted which shocked him so much he stopped completely, worried for a second he completely misread the situation and still ended up here. The alcohol making it hard to understand why she wanted him to wait. “Echo!”

He stared blankly at her before he remembered he was wearing a device anyone on the ship could see through. Of course not unless he was on a call with them, but people like Tannis or claptrap would often just break through that little step and view them directly. 

Luckily they could just turn it off. She stretched up, pressing her back towards his chest reaching behind her towards his ear where the device was hooked into. “Here, gotta turn it off, I really don’t want clap-trap selling a tape of it on the echo-net.” 

“I like to think he wouldn’t be that stupid, but it is clap-trap.” He agreed. “Maybe we should make our own film masterpiece sometime, love?” Zane grinned, slapping her ass with a quick painless smack. 

“Sound like a fun time” She agreed with a flirty little giggle. “Hit me harder this time though.” Maya bent forward again, giving him a better view and easier access to spanking her wide, amazing heart shaped ass.

God damn what an ass it was. A wide bubble butt that bounced with each of her steps, wide hips that rocked side to side, a perfect amount of jiggling fat and toned muscle combined to give it that perfect heart shape that was just so grabbable. Not to mention that when he did his fingers sunk in, the supple flesh ballooning around his digits. 

He reared back with his hand, ready to give her the proper spanking she had asked for.

-Elsewhere on the ship-

Clap-trap rolled onto the bridge, where the majority of the ship’s main crew was currently going over battle plans while the vault hunters were currently on planet. Lilith and Tannis, the two leaders of the crimson raiders were looking at maps of Eden-6 and trying to discern the best course of attack a bandit encampment that Wainwright wanted them to go after.

Lilith looked around at Ellie, Zero, Moxxi, three or four other unnamed crew members. Then her eyes fell on the small robot rolling his way towards her. 

“Incoming message from the vault hunters.” He acted like he was out of breath and Lilith visibly looked annoyed at the small contraption, knowing full well he was just pretending to be dramatic.

“Who from?” 

“Zane, apparently?” He sounded just as confused as everyone else did.

Moxxi sighed “He was drinking pretty heavily today, he’s probably just drunk dialed us.” She looked apologetic like this was her fault but also very, very annoyed that the Irishman was that intoxicated. 

“Or he could have gone planet side without us knowing and needs our help.” Lilith countered. “Clap-trap patch him in.”

“Can do Mon capeetan!” Claptrap saluted and moved over the communications computer, tapping the answer button.

“OH FUCK!” Came Maya’s scream of pleasure, “Ah fuck yes! Just like that!” Another powerful smack made her groan a deep guttural sound that echoed throughout her entire body. 

Everyone on the desk went beat red, the video a POV shot of Zane spanking the giant wiggling butt of the siren he had bent over his bed, one leg up on the mattress spreading her legs so that everyone could see her cute black panties. 

“Oh my.” Moxxi exclaimed, a sultry purr to her tone.

“Oh hell yeah, get it gurl!” Ellie called out. 

“Fuck that pussy up / Glad she is enjoying it / Wow that is so hot.” Zero agreed. 

“Clap-trap turn that off!” Lilith shouted.

“Turn it up?” He turned a dial up making the video louder right as Zane delivered another powerful smack to her ass making her moan his name.

“Fuuccck~ Zane.” Her voice was husky and desperate, she tried to raise up but he spanked her again which just made her fall off her hand and let her face fall onto his mattress. Her knees looked weak, about to give out under the abuse, both her cheeks a nice deep shade of red from the brutal assault.

“Clap-trap! OFF” Lilith growled storming over to the console. 

“Lilith, if we turn this off, Zane will get a notification.” Tanis commented. “It may just be better to let them tire themselves out, if they are as intoxicated as Miss Moxxi says my research suggests they won’t last long.”

“Well we can’t-” Maya delivered another depraved shriek of pain and pleasure, Zane kneading her ass with both hands, roughly toying with her reddened cheeks. “-just watch them do this.”

“Maybe you can’t, stringbean.” Ellie scoffed, munching on a bag of popcorn and sitting down in one of the bridge’s chairs, watching the show. Moxxi only nodded also watching the show though with a more critical eye, like a surveyor at an art show. 

“Look at this bloody fat ass.” Zane growled, slapping both of her cheeks at the same time, letting them bounce inadvertently giving the whole crew on the deck a show of her wonderful fat ass jiggling from the impact. 

“Hell yeah!” Ellie cheered “Fuck her in the a-hole ya a-hole!”

“I feel so dirty / lewd acts in the darkness / I cannot look away.” 

“Everyone stop watching!” Lilith roared but honestly she was trying not to let it show that this was really hot and wow he loved watching Maya get spanked around, she was practically soaking her own panties from the show. “Alright fine!” She grumbled. “But stop with the peanut gallery, and we never speak of this after it’s done.”

“Mmm judging from that bulge I’d say we aren’t dealing with peanuts, looking closer to apples honestly.” Moxxi let her sultry, husky voice roll out off her tongue.

Tannis looked confused but stayed focused on the image, a few seconds of the two on screen grinding against each other, zane hot dogging the bulge in his pants against Maya’s plush round asscheeks, before Tannis spoke up. 

“Oh you mean his testicles!” She smiled like she was finally in on the joke. “I would compare them to a rustic nut pear from promethea.”

“He can bustic-ouple pear of nuts in me any day.” Ellie snickered.

“At least that we can agree on.” Tannis confirmed.

-Back in zane’s quarters.-

Zane pushed Maya's face up against the wall, forcing her to be completely bent over the bed and having to hold onto the lip of the mattress with enough force that her knuckles turned white. She heard his zipper go down and felt a deep low groan of desire roll throughout her body. She felt him lay his cock on her ass, spreading her cheeks with a burning rod of meat, it was slick, wet with his own desire.

Which she couldn’t exactly blame him, Maya was practically dripping, loving the feeling of his hard cock resting against her, her own desire trickling down her thigh. He looked back at him over her shoulder, mouth hanging open with lidded ‘fuck me’ eyes.

“Come on, sailor, rock my world.” with one hand she reached back fingers clawing at the scraps of her leggings and and spread her cheeks further apart so he could get a good look at her dripping wet folds.

“Don’t mind if I do.” He grinned, grabbing onto her simple black panties with both of his hands, ripping the thin fabric apart with ease. 

Maya sucked air through her teeth, the feeling of the cool air tickling her damp folds. But let out that breath as a low exhale feeling the tip of his cock spread her lips apart. He was thick, filling her out when he pushed past her folds. 

Fuck he streteched her out, walls opening up farther than any man had taken her before, her eyes crossing at how full he was making her. Every inch she expected to feel his hips press firmly against her plump ass but he just kept finding more dick to stuff her with.

Her face pressed even harder into the wall she shut her eyes tight, feeling the bite of her body trying to accept such a large invader. Luckily he was moving slowly, giving her time for her body to cope with him. 

Then she felt his balls turn flesh with her cllit, heavy hanging orbs that covered her needy twitching bundle of nerves Managing to look under herself she could see the scary looking bulge in her stomach from just how full her lithe body was. “Holy shit, That’s going to hurt in the morning.”

She might be having second thoughts about all of this.

“Baby it’s going to hurt in a few minutes, don’t be scared of tapping out, no shame in keeping your organs intact.” He patted her red, hand-printed rear. 

Luckily for him the blue haired siren seemed to take that as a challenge, taking in a shaky breath as she tried to smirk back at him raising an eyebrow. “Tough talk for an old man, I have high expectations now, I’ve fucked a badass psycho, you have a lot to live up to.”

She grunted, trying to raise up, bending his cock against her stomach in a more grotesque way. The bulge digging directly into the grouping of nerves that was her g-spot, now more a numb sensation of mini orgasms rocking her body as she tried to wrap herself around the tree trunk he’d impaled her on. 

Trying to maintain some semblance of sanity she ground herself on him, rocking her hips back and forth, riding up and down in small short thrusts, trying to ease her body into getting used to his girth.

“Yeah, psycho’s are rough, big too. But you’re forgetting I had a drunken drug fueled weekend with Moxxi, which we both know is a pretty high bar.” He growled into her ear, hands raising up from her hips to grab at her round perky tits, kneading them between his aggressive and dominating fingers. 

Back on the crew deck, everyone’s head moved on a swivel towards the bartender. She didn’t seem to notice at first but turned to look at the many eyes staring at her. 

“Is anyone going to blame me?” Quirking an eyebrow at them

“Mostly for not sharing.” Ellie scoffed.  
All their heads turned back as Maya cried out in a shriek of pleasure. They could see he was starting to fuck her now, hard, not giving her the time she needed to get used to his size. Using her bust as a grip to pull her back to meet his heavy thrusting.

Her ass rippling from each powerful impact, one eye lidded and the other wide she looked positively fucked stupid by the cock pistoning in and out of her. 

Maya could feel her insides grip him tight, feel her juices gushing out of her pretty pink pussy and slathering his dick. 

Zane adjusted his grip, one hand wrapping around her midsection while the other grabbed at her bicep, getting a better angle to pull her back harder onto his length. “Gods yer so tight, fuck I could get used to stretching your slutty little holes out.”

“Fucking stretch me! God your cock feel so good, fuck! You’re going to split me in two!” Her cries could definitely be heard by the other crew members trying to sleep, luckily the other vault hunters were off planet so the only ones listening were the people on the deck, watching each and every thrust, rippling impact of her ass, and lustful gasp for air from the siren used used like a fleshlight.

Her other hand that wasn’t occupied as a handhold reaching to to brace herself against the wall but she scrambled against it in vain, instead reaching back and grabbing his waist, which although was bucking into her at a frantic pace, was more stable than the wall he was intent of drilling her into. 

Maya felt her nails dig into his flesh, drawing little lines of blood from the rough treatment but neither seemed to care. Actually it seemed to only make him fuck her harder, leaning forward and pressing his face into the curve of her spine. Hips moving at an even more manic pace, hands gripping her tighter like she’d given him permission to go all out and really fuck her properly now.

Zane could feel her tighten around him, the way she liked the extra bit of hurt, loved the way he took his teeth along the flesh of her back, the way he thrust into her hard and fast. He could feel his orgasm building up, the dam holding for now but he clearly didn’t have much longer in him.

He didn’t want it to end though, so instead he took one last powerful buck into her, pushing himself up the hilt so that his balls delivered a loud wet slap against her clit. She groaned a low satisfied moan, feeling him slow down for a second. 

“Not quitting now, old man?” She couldn’t help but whimper her words, a mix of desire and exhaustion clinging to her sweat covered skin. She was so thankful for the break even if she immediately wanted him to start back up again.

“Not even close, Lass. Brats like you don’t get off with only a warning.” He gave her a cocky smile but she could see the sweat on his brow. Still if this was only a ‘warning’ she was terrified to know what the real deal was.

Zane took his hand off her bicep, both of his palms trailing down her body and over the supple curve of her ass. Grabbing her thighs he spread her legs wide, picking her up off the ground and into the air, held up with the meeting of his rock hard cock and her pretty little pussy on full display.

For them of course it was just a way for him to fuck into her, for everyone watching they were not getting an even better show.

Though Zane had other ideas from just fucking her like this. Instead he pressed her legs together, wrapping one arm around her knees and pressing them into her chest so that he could hold her with just one arm.

His other hand reaching down and finding the spot his cock met her entrance, trailing down from her mound to the hooded bundle of nerves that was his target. Fingers pressing against the bundle of her clit.

“Oh fu-” She didn’t get to finish when she realized what he was doing, he started to buck his hips and roughly massaging hard frantic circles into her clit with his hand, abusing her g-spot and clit at the same time. “Fuck! FUCK FUCK FUCK!!” She could only just shriek in a pleasure overload. 

“Damn, that boy is going to ruin her.” Moxxi commented. Shaking her head, “This’ll be over soon, don’t worry sugar.” Her head turning to Lilith who was beet red and tapping her fingers on a nearby computer trying to look like she wasn’t watching.

“At least it can't get any worse.” Lilith groaned.

-Cut to a Children of the Vault compound somewhere on pandora-

“Hey, Tyreen, I’m getting a call from the vault thief who shot me.” Troy rubbed the spot on his ribs where he’d been shot.

Tyreen rolled her eyes and walked over. “Well answer it dumbass, they probably want to beg for forgiveness.”

Troy tapped the answer button and waited for the call to connect. “FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!” Maya’s frantic swearing rang out over the device. 

“Holy shit!” Tyreen gapped at the view of Maya being impaled by the massive rod of fuckmeat, lifted easily into the air but the older man fucking her relentlessly. “Didn’t know the vault thief was packing heat.”

She paused. “Well I did but not like that, like the normal heat…. guns.”

“Fuck that’s hot. Siren’s man..” Which only got him a weird look from his sister, since both of them were sirens. “What?”

On the echo they saw Maya reach back with her hands grabbing at Zane’s head desperately, everyone watching her try and fail to cope with the electric currents frying every brain cell she had, losing her mind to the frantic pleasure surging through her body. 

“FUCK! Damn, shit fuck! Zane, I-I’m cumming! Fuck! Cum for me! Let it out, fuck me harder!” Her words were just a way to let out the sensation but zane was more than happy to cum, finally he could let out the tension he’d been holding in, ready to pull out and cum all over that milky white skin of hers, ready to paint her stomach in his seed, he stopped when she reaching down with a hand and grabbed at his sensitive sack.

“Cum in me!” Her lips were close to his, teeth on his flesh and desperately shaking her own hips back onto his legnth. “Knock me up, fill my oven until I’m leaking for weeks~” Her words were all breath, hot and heavy, dripping with lust and desire.

He didn’t really need to be told twice, bucking into her one last time, everyone could see the vein on the underside of his member engorge, filling with seed as rope after rope of heavy, thick seed started to fill her up. Zane could feel his balls tighten, the relief of his efforts finally paying off as he dumped a creamy, heavy load of spunk into her belly. 

Maya felt the warmth fill his stomach, reaching deeper than she ever thought possible. It sloshed around inside her, until she could actually feel her body starting to compensate for it, then she could take no more, feeling the oozing white goop trickle back down over his length and start to spill out around his balls and down her thighs. 

Though all of that was really secondary to her own orgasm, one that hit her like a truck. The first wave washed over her and she saw white, her mind going completely blank besides the feeling of being so full and knowing her legs were numb and useless at this point. She came so hard she could feel herself squirting all over his sheets, something no toy or man had ever gotten her to do before. Love juices mixing with his spunk as a pool of liquids started to mingle and mix around her crotch.

“Coooock~” She muttered, so out of it the second he let her go she collapsed onto the bed. “Zaneeee~” 

“Mmm, fuck lass.” He moaned, laying down next to her on the bed, pulling her up closely so that his chest was pressed against her back. Arms wrapping around her tenderly. “Sorry you might have to wear my pants back to your room.”

“I’m not going back tonight and that’s a tomorrow Maya’s problem.” She mused, voice tweaking up as she rolled onto her side, looking over at him through one open eye. “So how was it?”

“Hot.” Moxxi commented.

“Sploosh” Ellie joined in.

“Beyond Words / What a wonderful sight / and a great ass too.” Zero confirmed.

“Holy shit tell me you got that, Troy.” Tyreen looked over to see her brother intently watching the recording already.

“Way ahead of you.” He gave her the thumbs up.

“What Zero said, but mostly what Ellie said.” Tannis chimedin

“Embarrassing.” Lilith scowled. “At least it’s finally over.”

“Pretty good, for a round one at least, I’ve never been the type of lad to leave things half done.” Zane pulled her in closer pushing the length of his cock between her thighs and teasing the well worked bundle of nerves between her legs.

Maya smiled a chuckled pulling his face in by wrapping her fingers around his chin, kissing him lightly, more gentle than they had any right to after such a brutal fucking. “I do have some other holes you can try to knock up~” She purred.

“Holy fuck.” Every single person watching managed to say at once, though Zero in more words just in the background so it didn’t have to be put into subtitles. 

Zane smirked and went to reach for her hips, though her hands stopped him before he got ahold. “Not so fast, sailor. My turn.”

“Yer turn? Lass I got my rocks off too.” Zane didn’t seem to mind though rolling onto her back and putting his hands behind his head, readying himself for whatever she had planned. Looking down his body the half hard member was standing back up to attention.

Maya pulled herself over onto him, her legs still too shaky to hold herself up, she wiggled down his body so that she was laying in the space between his legs. “Well, you did fuck me into a wheel chair, so I figure the least I can do is drain these balls-” Her hands cupping the two heavy, if slightly significantly lighter- orbs between his legs with her soft,velvety hands. “- for at least the next two weeks.”

Looking at the monster before her Maya felt a certain amount of pride she was able to take it, four fingers wide, about as long, maybe longer, than her forearm. The powerful fuckmeat bending slightly under its own weight even as it grew to its full height. She wrapped her fingers around it, feeling the heat coming off it. “Hot damn.” She breathed, each of her breaths wafting over the still wet length making it twitch and throb in her hand. “Mmmmm, looks like you’re ready for round 2.”

“Always ready, love.” He winked down at her.

Maya rolled her eyes, opening her mouth and letting her tongue slip out, running over the base of his cock, teasing the top of his balls and working on cleaning the pooling mix of his and her juices. He gave a satisfied groan of pleasure that made her quivery and shaky. A teetering groan of her own drifting between her lips as she kissed the mighty cock before her. 

She pulled her head away, trailing her tongue up his length as she did, lifting until she was seated on him, his cock pressing against her wet folds, still seeping with his seed, just the base rubbing against her clit. “What would you like from me, Vault hunter?” 

“I want yer everything, beautiful.” He pulled himself up so that he was kissing her neck, hands exploring her hips and back, trailing up her spine and down towards that plump, red ass of hers. “But I’d take seeing my lover naked for starters.” He bit her ear, teasing her with a sharp nip of pain before laying back down on the mattress, hands still on her hips.

She didn’t reply but did keep stroking his cock with one hand, nice slow stroked, her soft palm so nice, light and easy. Her other moving to the clasps of belts taking off the first two revealing the line of cleavage leading to her modest bust. 

Maya did have to let go of him, using both of her hands to pull off the claps holding her tunic together, letting the fabric slip free and reveal her toned stomach with the angular V leading down to the ripped up leggings she still had on. Her abs nicely defined and leading up towards her perky handful breasts, her hands cupping to the two soft mounds of tit flesh, kneading them between her fingers.

Her arms were stronger than you’d expect, defined muscles bulging outwards as she bent them inwards to massage her tits. His eyes glued to her chest, loving the view, even if his eyes did trail down towards the still bandaged hole in her chest.

If she noticed she didn’t bring it up. Instead she let her hands roam down her body, leaving her tits to trace little lines down her abs and towards his cock, the massive pole sticking up towards her belly button before bending under its own weight, showing she was pretty much ten percent cock when he was inside her.

“Here let me help you out with this.” stroking her hand up and down the length of his painfully hard member. She eased down over his body but laid out so that her legs were beside his head. Wrapping herself around his side and arching her back so she could still look up at him she pressed her cheek against his cock, nuzzling it with love and affection.

“Enjoying yourself down there?” his breath catching as it left his mouth, loving the feeling of her skin against him. Fuck her cheek was so soft, it felt so glood sliding along the slick surface of his cock. “You really like my cock don’t ch’ ” 

“What’s not to like?” She mused, letting her tongue loll out of her skull with a thick glob of drool on the end that she let spill over his length, her slowly stroking hand smearing it across the fuck meat before her. “Big. Hard. Stretches me out perfectly. Nice heavy balls” Her hand other hand coming down below his length to fondle the two growing cum tanks between his legs. “You filled me up so good, Baby.” she let out a hawty breath against the wet shaft, “Fuck, I’m still dripping.”

Her eyebrow quirked up when he let out a deep appreciative groan. “Seems you like that too, big boy.” She chuckled, each laugh bringing more and more teasing breaths against the sensitive rod in front of her. “I’m sure you knocked me up, filled up my tight little pussy.” When that got a reaction from him she leaned into it. “Like that? Ready to be a daddy by knocking up this cute Siren slut?”

Zane liked that, loved that thought of her with a full belly, his hand rubbing it, kissing her neck and holding her hand watching the sunset on some distant planet, it was nice. He wasn’t really the settling down type so of course their house was settled in the outback of some bandit infested hellscape, but damn did it have a good sunset. He winced, feeling her graze her teeth along the head of his cock, shaking him from the daydream, she playfully teased biting down on him and then kissed the tender gland. “Feckin’ Sirens.” He bemoaned. 

“Sirens, eh?” She perked up, her hand on his balls tightening for a second before a completely different sensation took over, all at once it was weightless and he felt a pressure all around it pressing inwards. She was using her siren Phaselock power on his sack. “Like that, Sailor?” 

Zane tried so hard to keep his composure but it was monsterably hard, his back arching off the bed. “Mmm, I don’t know, Sailor. Looks like you might have a thing for Sirens.” She bemused watching with unabated glee as he writhed from the treatment. “I don’t have to be worried about Lilith or Tyreen stealing you away do I?”

Growled through the overwhelmingly erotic exeperience Zane grabbed at the sheeted beside him with one hand while the other found purchase squeezing the siren’s ample backside. Her supple ass flesh pillowing out over his fingers. “Fuck!” He grunted. “God if all sirens can do this, then I might have a new fetish.” Taking in a few fast breaths and kneading her ass harder. That caused her to moan, a nice warm breath wafting over his length. “I gotta say they don’t have an arse like you, god damn your body is so sexy.”

“Hear that Ty? You got a flat ass!” Troy was cackling now, though Tyreen just looked livid, she had a bubble butt and she knew it, fucking vault theif was just ignorant. She’d never thought about fucking him before but now she had a point to prove. 

Lilith was beat red, face in her hands and avoiding the obvious faces which were peering over at her. Tannis herself wondered how she would stack up if the vault hunter knew her little secret. 

“Mmm maybe we could tie up that streaming slut after we’re done all of this? Show all of her fans how strong she is with a real man fucking her?” As maya spoke, her sultry tones echoing through his shaft at the end of her lips. His balls tightened and shaft twitched against the soft velvety surface of her mouth. “Mmm you like that don’t you? You like the idea of Lilith and I between your legs, her hot mouth wrapped around your cock while I suck these sexy balls?” 

She trailed her tongue up his shaft, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and creating a tight seal with her mouth before letting it pop out with a wet smacking sound. “Fuck that’s so sexy~” She purred.

“You want that? Want me to bend you over the firehawk and feck you into her?” He groaned, his fingers teasing the wet, used entrance of her tight pussy. “Fill you up and let her eat my cum out of this sexy pussy of yours?”

She practically came on his fingers, he could feel her clench down, her body vibrating on top of his. “Fuck, Sailor.” Now she was really getting into it, her lips parting as she took him into her mouth, sucking on the head of his cock while her tongue slowly and deliberately lavished the pole before her. Her mouth came off again “Mmm keep talking dirty to me, that’s so sexy.” her mouth latching back onto him.

She pumped up and down the first few inches, letting her tongue do more of the work while she let him enjoy the feeling of her soft lips dragging over the length. “Mmm, wouldn’t mind putting your lips together, running my cock between ‘em, feeling two sexy cunts licking my cock at once would be fecking heavenly.” She laughed a little, the reverberations echoing through his length, but the thought must have been sexy enough to get her going because she started moving deeper onto him, letting the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. “Or get one of them sluts to sit on your face while I feck that tight, fat ass of yours?”

Maya was tossing her head back and forth now, taking half of his cock into her mouth until the tip pressed against the back of her throat, bending a little so he could feel the clench of her gag reflex. 

God her mouth felt so good, her tongue rolling over the underside of his cock in waves, while her lips tried to crawl down deeper onto him before pulling back with her head. Zane couldn’t help but marvel at the talented Siren, she was pumping her hand along the section not in her mouth, phasing his sack to a sensation he didn’t know was possible and masterfully milked the top half of the girthy man meat stretching her lips, she knew what she was doing that’s for sure.

His hand went to her head, running his fingers through her blue locks. She purred, letting him enjoy the vibrations before taking the initiative and pushing herself further down onto him. Zane didn’t let her do all the work, with a heavy hand he helped her force more of his meat into her gullet. 

Her throat bulged as his cock pushed past her gag reflex and into her maw, her throat muscles constricting and massaging the length breaking through her windpipe. 

“Damn, can’t tell what's tighter, your nice wet twat or this pretty little mouth of yours.” He groaned. Maya responded with something he knew was snarky but it came out as bubbles at the corner of her lips and nails dragging down his stomach. Her eyes were rolled back up into her skull with her brows a furrowed look of worry as her body started to wrech, looking for air.

He didn’t let her come up right away, holding her down on his fuckstick until she was tapping his abs to be let up. She came up with a desperate coughing breath, though she didn’t hesitate or waste any time. The second her head came off his cock she was back onto it, taking in desperate wet breaths full of throat goop while she slurped and sucked at the side of his member.

Dragging her lips back up to the top, and slowly lowering herself down again. This time the tip of his cock pushed into the hollow of her cheek, letting him enjoy the slick smooth sensation of her mouth. 

“You really are a desperate little slut aren’t you?” He growled, lovingly stroking her cheek with his cock not poking into it and cupping her chin with his palm. While his other hand grabbed her ass even tighter, spread the cheeks with his thumb so he could poke at her tight back door.

She let herself off of him with a pop. “Thank you~” She beamed, her smile one debased with drool dripping down her chin and eyeliner smeared down her eyes from throating the monster in front of her. “Mmm find something you like?” 

Maya asked that while wiggling her butt so that his thumb dug into her a little harder. Dripping her head back down so she could suck the half of his cock that fit comfortably in her mouth until she eased him into her throat again. Making long slow strokes from the tip at her lips to the point her throat started to bulge from his size, letting him feel every bump and slick silky groove of her mouth and throat along the way.

Zane couldn’t help it, he was doubling over in ecstasy, his eye shut hard with a deep grimace of trying not to cum spread across his feature. Though that being said even as he tried not to finish this blissful experience too early he wasn’t slacking on helping her along with it. The hand on her cheek and jaw moved to grab at her throat, choking her with a hard and heavy hand and feeling her throat tighten up around his pole. She seemed to enjoy it but he hardly noticed, his other hand on that perfect round ass of hers not staying idle, thumb pushing against the tight ring of her ass until it pushed past her entrance and sunk into her warm coiling insides.

With a loud echoing slurp she pulled off his cock, spitting the mess of cock gunk and saliva back onto his length, stroking the mess of juices along his length with her off hand. Finally she let him go of the teasing tense phaselock.

“Mmm get over here, I’m going to stretch out this hole and see how much you can take.” Zane grabbed her other cheek and forced his thumb in, just enough to stretch open her tight back door. He spat into the opening giving her a nice wet sensation and the first drop of what would be the swimming pools worth of lube she’d need to take such a monster.

Adjusting his position so that she was still on her hands and knees and he was kneeling down behind her. He eased the tip of his cock against the quivering little eye of her ass. She looked back over her shoulder a little nervous even if she was spreading her asscheeks for him, giving him easier access to the tight hole. “Sure you don’t want to just cum down my throat?”

“Not getting nervous now are we?” Zane chuckled, giving her another playful smack on the ass.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Hey, I was hoping you’d fuck my ass into next week. I just wasn’t expecting you to have more dick than brains.” She eased herself back, the tip of his member stretching her open and easing her tense hole into taking his girth. “Holy fuck~”

“I’ve never met a woman who hasn’t said the exact same thing.” which he didn’t see the irony in admitting. 

“Word for word actually.” Moxxi commented.

Zane pushed in a little harder, the slick spit lube on his cock making the process easier but she couldn’t get past the largest part of his head and tapped his arm. He indicated he needed just one second and found a bottle of lube in the drawer beside his bed. Squirting a liberal dosage of cock easer onto the hole.

Maya squeeked at the cool liquid dribbling down her sensitive cock pocket. Pushed in and warmed up by said cock pushed at the entrance again. Zane made sure to lavish his own length in a healthy amount of lube to ease the process. 

The head popped in nice and easy, accompanied by a deep moan of satisfaction, a nice full feeling met with the enjoyable stretching sensation had Maya crossing her eyes and letting her mouth hang open. “Fuuuuuuck~”

The slow rutting quickly picked up pace until her body was rocking back and forth, the nice blue ring an inch from his pelvis disappearing into her tight ass and then pulling back to the tip marking how much of his cock was stuffed into her twisting organs. Her stomach bulged with each deep thrust, one of her eyes twitching each time he bottomed out into her and displaced every organ in the way. 

See women didn’t normally have a g-spot in their ass, that was a luxury only given to men but when you have a cock more akin to a firehose, you can smash the clitoral organ through the multiple layers of various sexual walls, grinding the halls of her juicy fat ass with the monster sunken into her sphincter.

“You’re so much better than my toys. God damn it, we should have started with -fuck~ ah- this.” Maya grunted between haptic thrusts. “Anal is amazing, god this cock is so good!” Her hand laying down in the sheets, tongue lolling out and drooling onto his bed. “Fuuuuck, I love this cock so~ much!”

Zane loved to see her so drunk off the steady and rhythmic slapping of his cock into her ass, his hips hitting the plump cushion of her ass in a chorus of wet sucking sounds.

“Can’t say I disagree, damn this ass is so tight. Gotta be the best ass I’ve ever seen.” His fingers dug into the pillow flesh, pushing it together to massage the length of his cock as it pistoned in and out of her rear. 

“Better than Moxxi?” Maya purred, then let out a deep moan of pleasure unable to keep her composure long enough to be a brat.

“Hmmm, hard to say.” He winced, feeting her tighten up on him, obviously unhappy he didn’t immediately say she was better, though to be honest that tightness was making it hard to hold on, an orgasm he’d been holding off building over the edge and getting ready to release.

Leaning forward and taking a handful of that sexy blue hair, pulling her back so that the upper half of her body was held only by the tension of her locks. Her face was dripping in juices and drool, eyes rolled up and tongue hanging out, she was so lost in the pleasure of getting her ass railed that she hardly even noticed the pain, as it only added to the overload of pleasure currently melting her brain. 

“Don’t worry, love. You’re ass is leagues above anyone else here. This tight sexy ass.” That brought her back, causing her to put her hands under herself and back back towards him, causing the worn down Irishman to double his efforts pushing into her.

“Good, now lets see if you can knock my ass up too, stud? Fill both my slutty holes up.” She teased, the two of them huffing with sweat pouring over their bodies.

Up on the deck the only people who weren’t currently getting off in some way were Lilith and Zero, Lilith because she was covering here ears and pretending she couldn’t hear it and Zero who was still standing in the same place he was when this all started, hand on his chin and staring intently on the screen with various hentai faces passing over his visor. 

Moxxi was sitting on a chair was a mess between her legs and nearly passed out but she did raise her middle finger up to the screen. “My ass is tighter than you deserve.” Her arm falling down to her side in a huff.

Ellie who had also gotten off and was currently coming back with a bag of popcorn to keep watching, the sliding door behind her, she stepped over the faintly vibrating body of Tannis who had long ago passed out. “Holy shitballs, are they still going?”

“Endurance is good / Every woman says so / But this is crazy.” Zero confirmed. 

“Mmm you wanna cum inside my ass baby? Cum in my ass and I’ll let you fuck my tight little pussy again, fill me up and make sure your nut did the job!” Maya called out in pleasure trying her best to dirty talk him into an orgasm. 

When Zane only gave a grunt of effort and there was a loud smack of her ass followed by a moan from her, she tried again. “Mmm how about next time you line my ass up next to Liliths? Or Moxxi’s? Fuck both of us and let me really prove my ass is best.”

“Yeah?” He grunted. “You want to see me fuck someone in the ass, just ta pull out and fuck you twice as hard? Maybe get lilith to eat that pretty little pussy of yours while I’m shaping your ass to fit my cock?”

Maya whined, cumming in a little mini orgasm at the thought, trying to hold back from letting the whole thing out, her body so ready to give in and cum but she wanted to feel his jizz seeping throughout her body, dripping out of both her holes before she let herself go over the edge again.

“Fuck, you know shes such an anal slut, she’d love your cock stretching her.” Lilith perking up at that, looking over at the screen with her entire face beet red. 

“That’s- No-” She stammered her voice quivering. 

“Oh fuck! I can’t! Cumming!!” Maya doubled over pushing herself back onto him as she came from getting her ass fucked, her entire body shaking and then going stiff, her back arching up and bending his cock inside her with it. There was a sense of weightlessness for both of them as the faint feeling of being phaselocked hit them. She let them go in a huff, recovering from the earth shattering orgasm that was still vibrating through her body.

Everyone was looking as she rose up and leaned back kissing Zane passionately from behind still grinding her hips on him, riding his cock even if slowly. “Sorry, I came without you Sailor.” She giggled.

“Just got ta return the favour, maybe I clean meself off and you use that pretty mouth of yours?” He asked smugly, still thrusting his hips idly into her. 

“Mm I like that, just let me enjoy this, Your cock feels so good in my ass.” She let out another giggle but it turned into a purring moan.

“Oh fuck are they going again?” Moxxi asked in disbelief. “I mean I can go this long but I’ve never in my life met a man who could keep up, not to mention Maya, what a pair.” She shook her head, running her fingers through her perfectly tossed hair.

“Heh, yeah, great show though, five hours later and he’s still in her ass, damn good showing from the vault hunter.” She shrugged and turned her head. “Hey Lil, you should take them up on join-” She paused, not seeing the firehawk anywhere. “Lil?” 

Over the echo-call everyone could see the door to Zane’s room open with Lilith holding a baseball bat, Maya and Zane froze, their heads following her every move but neither could break the paralyzation that gripped them.

Lilith grabbed the echo device off of Zane’s belt, the connection severing but still broadcasting luckily just not from the device itself. Everyone got to see a POV shot of Lilith beating the machine with her bat, over and over again, grunting heavily as Zane and mya, Zane still buried balls deep in her ass, stared on with the most blank, surprised expressions. 

“I don’t like anal!” Lilith roared, the door still open causing some people in the hallway to stop and look over at the vault hunter rooms. She stormed off leaving the two lovers to stare blankly at the door.

A long moment passed with everyone, the actors and viewers at home all staring blankly.

Maya looked from the door back over her shoulder to Zane. “Should I be worried you finished while she was destroying your echo?”

Zane raised a finger and opened his mouth, then closed it and lowered the finger. Raising it again and lowering it, before finally just simply shrugging. The broadcast finally ended the second Lilith got back to the bridge and the echo was fully destroyed. 

“Troy please tell me you got that.” Tyreen was breathing heavy, rubbing her thighs together and leaning at the edge of her seat. 

Troy pressed a button. “Way ahead of you, aaaaaaand” Ding! “Uploaded, fuck that was a video, should be realy fun to watch the vault losers squirm over that being on the echo net.”

Tyreen looked at the console. “Okay but we have an unedited copy right?”

Troy looked at her blankly. The answer was of course yes but neither sibling liked the idea of admitting to wanting it. “I get it first, you get it second.”

“I’m older, I get it first.” Tyreen argued.

“We’re twins.” Troy shot back

“Yeah but I’m the better twin so I get it first.” She reasoned.

-Back on the deck of sanctuary 3 -

“Thank god that is finally over.” Lilith crumbled against a table with her head in her hands.

Tannis, still weak in the knees, stumbled over and put her shaky hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Lilith it’s okay to be embarrassed, though I have no idea why, all they did was treat you like a very attractive piece of meat.” She paused hoping that would make her feel better and when it didn’t she continued. “I’ve been led to believe that this is what people with inferior IQ’s call an invasion of privacy, perhaps we are at fault and should apologise.”

Lilith let out a sigh, patting her friend’s hand and putting aside her own embarrassment, she supposed Tannis was right, she usually was. “You’re right of course, I sh- Tannis are you still using a vibrator right now, seriously?” she felt Tannis shaking more and continued her sentence without missing a beat.

Tannis gave a shaky and apologetic smile. “I modeled them after Ratch reproduction as my-” When lilith covered her ears to avoid hearing it Tannis only spoke louder. “It’s still of human shape it just latches on! Lilith I can’t tell if you’re listening when you do this! I can’t take it out until the AI is satisfied! Lilith?!”

Ellie just shrugged and leaned back in her chair emptying the bag of popcorn. “At least it’s finally over, maybe we don’t even have to talk about it?”

The door to the deck swung open with a familiar face, Tiny Tina rushing in with her echo in hand. “EVERYONE SHUT UP!” When everyone was looking at her she looked shocked. “Wut? RIGHT! Listen up biz’nitches, you’ll never guess the echo I just found of the vault hunter and Maya!” She was bouncing up and down in excitement.

Moxxi just groaned from her chair and Ellie put her face in her hands to Join lilith. 

“So you guys already seen it?” Tina asked.

The room was silent until Tannis looked at her watch. “Ope, time for another orgasm, if you’ll all excuse me.” And promptly face planted onto the deck of the ship.

~Fin~

Epilogue

Zane passed into the store, the automatic doors parting for him, the customer in front of him a Psycho getting his flaming death axe fixed, a nice old man the kind you’d see feeding birds in the park waved goodbye to the murderous bandit before turning to look at Zane.

“Hey there gramps, See my Echo got into a little accident, was fine this morning, just stopped working, can’t figure out why.” Placing the battered remains, three pieces of device left. “Might have taken a tip in the drink, does my warranty cover water damage?”

The old man looked over the device, poking it and finding his finger came back sticky with some clear liquid connecting between his finger and the screen. “Hmmm…”

“Look I’m kind of in a hurry, saving the planet an’ all that, this going to take long?”

“Wait a minute.” The old man spoke, reaching into his breast pocket, taking out glasses and putting them over his squinted eyes. “I’ve seen you before haven’t I? Did you come and buy this from me before?”

“Probably not, old timer. I got this when a yappy little bot told me ta go kill a bandit lord.”

“Wait I do know you!” The old man looked quite excited at that fact. “You baseball anal guy!”

Zane looked deadpan. “Oh Christmas, that’s going to stick ain’t it?” 

There was another long pause as the bandit from earlier ran around the parking lot in the background, through the front window of the store, he was on fire with two smaller bandits hanging off him while they, independently, were also on fire with some large fire skag ridden by a Tink chased after them.

Neither in the store seemed to notice before Zane just coughed. “So… is that a ‘no’ on the warranty?”

____________________________________________

Hey everyone word from the author here, I just finished playing through borderlands 3 here and was horribly dissapointed with the story but I love the characters with my entire heart, I really want to do something with Moxxi and maybe also something with Troy Tyreen or lilith, no idea yet but the whole series is super fun and I hate what 3 did to it. 

Regardless I wanted to spread my wings and explore some other themes like I can't really in my other fiction, like writing comedy and trying to break the normal cycle of porn (cheesy lines, blowjob, sex-sex-sex, cumshot, done.) and really spice up the fomula, so if you made it this far and you're actually read this, tell me what you think. 

Either way Expect me to explore some other genres and themes and look forward to maybe another borderlands fic in the future.


End file.
